


The Press Suck!!

by Gauky1976



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 18:57:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19818490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gauky1976/pseuds/Gauky1976
Summary: After a critic calls the band "a tribute band", Brian is pissed and Roger, Rufus, Adam, and Gracie remind him what's truly important in life.Inspired by Brian May's recent Instagram post which can be found herehttps://www.instagram.com/p/Bz75W05B5D2/This is a stand-alone fic or can be read as part of the "Love of My Life Series"





	The Press Suck!!

Brian storms into the hotel room pissed beyond belief. “A tribute band? You have gotta be kidding me!” he fumes.

Roger looks up from where he and Gracie were playing on the floor. “What’s wrong babe?”

Brian tosses the newspaper into his lap and resumes his pacing. Roger reads the article and can see why Brian is so upset. “Right. That’s it,” he mutters.

The door swings open and Rufus and Adam run in, brandishing the paper. They stop when they see the expression on the older men’s faces. “So you’ve seen it?”

“We’ve spent fifty years doing this and that prick calls us a tribute band?” The anger can be felt pouring off Brian. “Fifty years and the shit that has come with it!” Everyone in the room was shocked to hear the usually placid guitarist curse. “Babe..I know you’re angry and so am I. But remember Gracie is here.” Roger tries to calm Brian.

Brian looks over and sees Gracie playing in the corner, seemingly unaware of what was going on around her. He feels the anger leave him and he sags into the nearby sofa. “What’s the bloody point? We bust ourselves time and again. We leave our daughter to pour ourselves into the show and then this…”

Roger grabs Brian and forces him to look at him. “Stop! It’s only one idiot who wouldn’t know a good show if it bit him on the arse. Look at all the press before it. Don’t let one moron have you second guessing what we do and what we love to do.” He kisses Brian hard.

“I don’t know if I can do this anymore. Pretend this shit doesn’t hurt. It does Rog…It makes me wonder if my dad was right and that I should have stuck with academia.” He takes a breath, “I’m not strong like you. Shit like this cuts me to the bone.”

“You stuck with academia DOCTOR May. You stuck with it and went back after thirty years to finish your thesis and I am so proud of you for that. No one can take that from you. And no critic can take what we’ve created from us. You hear me….no critic can take our music and our love from us.”

“Dad’s right Bri. Fuck what they say. You would never have lasted fifty years if you were some tribute band.” 

“I can still hear the crowd roaring.” Brian smiles through the tears.

“And wasn’t it a simply divine sound?” Adam asks. “They loved you guys and when you took your curtain call, I could barely hear myself think. That’s what really matters. Not what some half-assed critic thinks.”

“And when you took your bow and raised the Old Lady to the stars, I was so very proud of you my love.” Roger agrees. “I think I may have been yelling for you the loudest.”

“Gracie was yelling and clapping for you both.” Rufus grins at his little sister who claps at the sound of her name

“We love you Bri. The fans love you. That’s all that matters. Never forget that.” Roger cups Brian’s face in his hands and kisses him deeply. “I love you more than anything and have for fifty years. No critic will ever take that from us.”

Brian nods smiling looking around at those he loves. “Yeah.”


End file.
